naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200213-history
Senna Fernandes (Future)
Senna Fernandes (Future), or Future Senna Fernandes, is an 18 year-old S-Class Mage of the Future Fairy Tail Guild, and the only daughter of Future Fairy Tail's former S-Class Mages Future Jellal Fernandes, and Future Erza Scarlet. Background Physical Appearance Future Senna is a tall, voluptuous woman with a slim, yet athletic build and fair skin. She has her father's aquamarine blue hair with her mother's scarlet highlights, with her long hair tied in a high ponytail and two, shoulder-length bangs framing her cheeks. She has dark, amber-colored eyes that were a combination of both her parent's eyes into her own, as well as inheriting her mother's face and eyes. Beneath and above her right eye is her father's tattoo that is intricate, but elegant with black in color. Her, yellow Fairy Tail guild mark is just above her right wrist. For combat attire, she typically wears an X811 Heart Kreuz Armor forged by Heart Kreuz blacksmiths in the near future, along with a black, form-fitting long-sleeved shirt, a dark blue skirt, and a pair of black, high-calf boots. Personality Much like her parents, Future Senna is mainly reserved, mature, stoic and tranquil on the surface, willing to speak only a few words when necessary, which also makes her soft-spoken. Synopsis Abilities Requip: The Knight: Much like her mother, Requip is Future Senna's signature form of Magic, over which she possesses great mastery. It is a type of Magic that allows her to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will. Her particular form of Requip is called The Knight. Like her mother, she is noted with the ability to Requip extremely fast and is the only sword Mage known to be capable of Requipping weapons and armor while fighting. Heavenly Body Magic: Using her father's signature Magic, Future Senna is capable to generate and manipulate the energy of stars from her body and uses it against his enemy. Future Senna has shown tremendous mastery over this particular form of Magic, almost at her father's level. The properties of this Magic rely primarily on astronomical objects like meteors or the generation and manipulation of the energy of stars from their own body. Future Senna can create powerful light blasts or beams of high destructive power, reminiscent of starlight, at his opponents, or engulf her sword or fists in light to enhance her blows for armed and unarmed combat. *'Meteor': *'Heavenly Beams': Sword Magic: In addition to her mother's signature Magic, Requip, Future Senna is also an extremely skilled user of Sword Magic. As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Through the use of this Magic, Future Senna is capable of using her katana and swords to perform different Magical attacks. This is usually done in combination with specific armors of hers, which can make her deadlier in close melee combat or, when combined with her. *'Demon Blade Scarlet Sakura': *'Sword Technique: Magic Cancellation Barrier': Master Swordswoman Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed & Reflexes: Immense Durability: Gifted Intellect: Immense Magic Power: Equipment Senna's Katana: Heart Kreuz Armor: Heaven's Wheel II Armor: * Black Wing Armor: * Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Fernandes Family Category:Future Fairy Tail Members Category:Future Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:SS-Class Level Combatants Category:Future Team Warriors Category:Top 120 Strongest Characters